


Happy Birthday, Steve

by sixnumbers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica made Steve a birthday cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Who's my fancast for Monica Rambeau? um. I really liked the idea of Naomie Harris or Dani Gurira.
> 
> I'm actually SUPER bummed out there's not more Monica/Steve because OMG they're so cute and touching together in Avengers Vol. 1. And Monica confiding her secret identity in Steve and Steve being comforted by Monica after his stuff gets wrecked in Under Siege? LIKE???? I shipped it so hard it was air-mail.
> 
> so here's a fluff-piece to get started. There's so little Monica on here and nearly all of it is Nextwave, which...isn't all she's been in.
> 
> Timeline for this fic: when Monica's still apart of the Avengers with Wasp, Black Knight, Herc, and Cap.
> 
> (also, sam/steve/monica?? yes??? YES!)

It was silly. And Monica's face was hot, glad she didn't show her blush, holding her hastily made cake. She had heard, from Janet, that he was a big fan of apple cake. Canned apple had to do. She wasn't going to cut up a million apples, regardless of how much she liked him.

Holding the cake box in one hand, she knocked on Steve's room door. Three taps, and she went back to waiting, feeling the urge to leave the cake and zip away.

The door opened, and Steve stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of sweatpants and his white undershirt. She should expect it so late, but as everything did, it flattered his frame.

“Oh, Monica! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you. Usually only Dane bothers me this late.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Steve. But, it's midnight, which means-” and Monica opened the box, cheerfully, “happy birthday, Cap!”

Steve broke into a grin. “Is that-”

“Mmm-hmm. Apple cake.”

He leans on the doorframe, smiling warmly. “Did Janet tell you that?”

“Maybe.”

“And...did she-”

“No. This was all my idea.”

Monica held out the box, smiling. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE” was written in blue frosting, on top of a white frosting base. Monica can tell by his face that he's touched, appreciative of the gesture.

“You didn't have to make me a cake,” he murmured.

“I wanted to. I know you're not one for big parties.”

Steve closed the box and sighed happily.

“Thank you. You're really somethin', Monica. Have I told you that?”

Monica's eyes light up, and she tries to calm down, takes a deep breath. Steve's still got an easy smile on his face. Were his cheeks turning red?

“A few times.”

“Good. I'll keep it up.”

Monica chuckled, glancing downward at the floor. Steve was never short on compliments for the team, so she wasn't sure how to take this one.

“I guess I should let you get some sleep.”

“I wasn't sleeping much anyway. Have a lot on my mind. But...you should definitely catch some shut-eye. In the morning, we'll talk.”

Monica nodded, still smiling.

“Goodnight, Cap.”

“'Night, Captain.”

The door closes, but not without one final glance from Steve, still smiling like his day was made without the sun even coming up. Monica exhaled heavy, shaking out all her nerves before walking back to her room.

 


End file.
